write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Crash host vs sky host
hosts Introduction and pre-fight funtime foxy:what is new battle bendy:I do not know bartman:look sky host arrive funtime foxy:fightime WRITE ANY BATTL YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! SHOWTIME!!! fight bendy vs jack (skyblazero) Bendy first punches Jack and throws a Box at Jack knocking him into the ground. Bendy creates the Ink Monsters to attack Jack who Kamehameha the Ink Monsters desintegrating them. Bendy pull out an Axe and try to cut Jack who pull out a Lightsaber and cut through the Axe and was cutting Bendy and kicked him into aside. Bendy transforms into Beast Bendy and was punching Jack many times and scracthing him until Jack kicked Bendy into the face. Jack then use Chaos Control stoping time. Jack use the Cellphone and shoot a Blast at Bendy that kills him. K.O! funtime foxy vs hunter(crash the king 2) Funtime hits Hunter hard hunter: heck, at one blow I kill you hunter punches foxy funtime and he scratches his body and hunter runs and foxy funtime loses him and runs away and enters a blank sheet Funtime Foxy: What you see a notebook and funtime foxy was on the last sheet and saw that hunter was the animator and hunter erases funtime foxy hunter: win funtime foxy appears behind him and becomes lolbit hunter: nop. hunter pulls a mallet and hits it and lolbit throws the sun at hunter hunter: NO, I deserve to win K.O !!!! hunter ashes are seen rock vs bartman(crash the king 2 and skyblazero) bartman:hello ,I introduce myself I am the incredibly sexy powerful with muscles with an incredible sawmill and knuckles rock:shut up Rock is crushed by a meteorite and died, but he revives and swarms with bartman bartman: auch bartman uses fire First Rock was starting to punch Bartman into the face and was starting making Bartman was bleeding and slams him into the ground. Bartman kicks Rock into the stomach and throws a Rock at Rock. Bartman: Haha! Rock angrily use a Mallet that smacks Bartman making more blood cames out of him and start to smack more times Bartman making he was bleeding alot. Bartman then proceeds to punch Rock into the face and use a Grappling Hook catching and kicking Rock into the face. Bartman then tries to use his Hack Book but Rock notes it. Rock: I need end crushing this guy fast! Rock decide use his Reality Warping deleting the book out of existence. Rock then throws a bomb at Bartman making he was into the ground bleeding much more and Rock proceeds to punch Bartman who almost was going to die. Bartman: Hey stop! Rock: Huh? Bartman: Truce? Rock: Truce! Rock heals Bartman with Reality Warping and proceeds to revive Hunter. Hunter: What happen? Rock: Now this guys are our friends. Hunter: Oh. Rock and Bartman proceeds to take his hands and Rock revives Bendy. K.O! Then Sky and Crash hosts becomes friends. Results THE WINNERS OF THIS FIGHT ARE... A TIE! Final Point Advantages and Disadvantages Winner Losser